


Переступить черту

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: lands_of_magic, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Она не ждала любви — так что, по крайней мере, в этом не была разочарована.





	Переступить черту

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these lines I draw in stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855719) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - ольга белка

Она не ждала любви — так что, по крайней мере, в этом не была разочарована.  
Разочарование приносит ей то, с каким трудом Стефан зачитывает обычное послание, уже переписанное лучшим писарем двора; то, что он обращается с принцами и гонцами как со своими слугами; то, как шепчутся люди за его спиной.  
Героям, разумеется, прощаются некоторые вольности. Так она твердит сама себе.  
Героям с исключительным талантом к убийству.

Куда меньше вольностей отпускается тем, кто добился своего места ложью и обманом.  
— Ты сказал моему отцу, что убил её, — говорит она. Столы в зале ломятся под тяжестью нетронутых блюд. Она съела немного хлеба, только чтобы поддержать силы. У него был вкус пепла.  
— Неправда, — хмурится он. Они одни, и она никогда не давала ему причин опасаться её.  
Она не фея, что может пройти по чужому замку так, словно он именно ей и принадлежит.  
— Ты дал ему поверить, что убил её. Поэтому он сделал тебя наследником. — _Его наследником. И моим мужем._  
— И что с того? Я и так сделал больше, чем кто-либо осмеливался.  
— Да, — отвечает она, и её сердце наливается холодом. — Конечно.  
— Наша дочь в безопасности, — продолжает Стефан. — Спрятана так, что Малефисента никогда не найдёт её. Не волнуйся. Феи свою работу выполнят, а не то, богом клянусь, лишатся и крыльев, и головы.  
_Моя дочь. Которую ты забрал у меня, даже не спросив. Которую собираешься прятать от меня ещё шестнадцать лет._  
— Да, мой король.  
Ей нужно будет собрать королевскую стражу. Армию.  
И, может, отправить гонца на Болота.  
_В конце концов, враг моего врага..._


End file.
